The Punisher
by Peatear Gryphon
Summary: The Punisher's full story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Punisher, blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, and blah.

Note: This will be The Punisher's whole story. I've only seen the movie and played the game, so first I'm gonna have the part about the movie, and it will continue into the game's story. PLEASE, I'LL NEED FEEDBACK!

Note 2: I will be updating this every day.

Sic Vis Pacum Par Bellum(If you want peace, prepare for war.)

A DEAL GONE WRONG

Micky Duka and Bobby Saint got out of there sports car. Bobby with a briefcase containing thousands of dollars, and Micky smiling like a psycho.

"So I'm gonna get a three-to-one return on my money, right?" Bobby said.

"Bobby, Otto is the real deal." Micky replied. "I met him in Amsterdam. He speaks German, Russian, Arabic, Alien. Trust me, you can trust him."

Bobby and Micky walked closer towards the empty docks. They looked around for Otto, but found no one. Suddenly, a voice said out of nowhere, "Mr. Astrov's trust is not gained easily." Bobby and Micky looked all around, until they finally saw a man with a bornw suit and a smelly cigar jumping off of a platform.

"He doesn't like new face, so, tell me Micky, why am I looking at a new face?" Otto asked.

"Mr. Krieg, this is my friend Bobby. He's helping me with the finance. He's not a cop." Micky replied.

Otto went up to Bobby and tried to scare him. Bobby didn't back down, and this obviously impressed Otto, since right after that, Otto gave a signal and three Russians came into view, with two holding machine guns. Otto told Bobby to show him the briefcase. Otto inspected the money to see if it was real, then he told the Russian man, in German, that it was fine. The Russian men opened four briefcases containing Mp5s for Otto and Bobby.

"Do we have deal?" the Russian man asked.

"We have a deal." Bobby replied.

Bobby and the Russian man shook hands, and both were about to take their briefcases. But just then, three police helicopters shined light on them. The police yelled to them, "We have you surrounded! Put your hands up!" and then five police cars showed up. Five of them stepped out of the cars and pointed their guns at the six criminals. They yelled, "Freeze!". Bobby still had his gun in his hand, but didn't realise, and he yelled out, "This is not my deal, I don't even know these guys!" and pointed at the Russians with the gun still in hand. The Russians shot Bobby, and half a second later the police shot the Russians. This gets Otto angry, so he takes out his gun and is abotu to shoot the cops, but the police shoot and "kill" Otto. The police then tackle the unarmed Micky and the Russian leader and arrest them.


	2. Chapter 2

ALL IN A DAY'S WORK

The EMTS loaded the bodybags onto the tables. They unzipped Otto's, and then went to look at Bobby. A couple seconds later, Otto and awakes, and just says, "I hate this job." His friend, Jimmy Weeks, comes over to Frank and says, "Come on, Frank, we gotta get you outta here." Frank takes his wig off, then replies, "What happened? Who's the kid?" Jimmy didn't say anything, but led Frank to another room, to a suprise party. Frank says, "Ahhhh, crap." And Jimmy got a drink and said, "To Frank Castle, the finest soldier, the finest undercover op, the finest man I've ever known. What am I gonna do without you". Frank was about to say something, but he heard the helicopter outside.

"Well it looks like we're gonna have to end this part. That helicopter out there is gonna take Frank back to his family in Peurto Rico." Jimmy announced.

Frank said bye to everyone there. Then he went over to Jimmy and gave him a Rollex watch, and said, "Just so we can remember." and then Frank showed Jimmy the exact same watch on his wrist. They said goodbye and then Frank ran to the helicopter and they took off.

Meanwhile, John Saint and Quinten Glass are at the Saint's mansion. Howard and Livia are outside. John goes outside adn tells them about Bobby, and Livia passes out. Howard stops here from falling, and then Bobbby goes back in and tells Qinten, "Bail Micky out. Bring him to the club." Before leaving.

Quinten and some henchmen find Micky. Two of the thugs get out of the limo. Micky yells, "Don't hit me!" and then they throw Micky in the limo and take him to the club.

Quinten and two thugs are at the Saints Club, and are beating up Micky in a room. We see the goons kicking him in the stomach, and Micky keeps on yelling, "I'll tell you anything you wanna know!" after the fith time he says this, Quinten orders his men to stop. Micky says to Quinten, "If...if you're gonna kill me, please, can you leave my face alone, for my mother?"

"You're a small piece of crap, and I don't want the karma of your death on my record." Quinten replies. "But, on the other hand, maybe I don't believe in karma, so...boys..."

Micky, "Stop! I said I'll tell ya anything ya wanna know!"

"Alright then, I wanna know one thing. Who brokered the deal?" Quiten asked.

"His name is Otto Krieg, and if it's any comfort to Mr. Saint, he's dead too." Micky replied.

"No it's not." Howard Saint said as he walked into the club. "In fact, it's no comfort at all. But I'll tell you what would be comforting: to watch the slow, painful death of the man who's responsible for my son's death. Now Micky, what would your father think of this? Your father gave his life to me!"

"Mr. Saint, I didn't know it was gonna happen like this!" Micky replied.

"Ignorance is no excuse." Howard said as he took his gun at pointed it at Micky. He was about to pull the trigger, but at the last minute, he pointed the gun at one of the goons and shot him in the leg.

"You were supposed to watch him. You were supposed to help him stay out of trouble!" Howard said.

"Mr. Saint, Bobby wanted to go, he wanted to impress you!" the goon said.

"Good to know." Howard said, as he shot the man two more times in the head.

"Find out everything you can about Otto Krieg." Saint said, as he left the club.


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR?

Jimmy Weeks is at the Toro's casino. He just lost another game of Blackjack, and since he only has five dollars left, he decides to call it quits. He sits on a chair at the bar, and orders a drink. Just then, the Toros, Quiten and John appear and Mike Toro says, "Put that on my tab."

"Who are you?" Jimmy says.

"Hello. I am Mike Toro." Mike replies. "That is my brother, and behind me are Quinten Glass and John Saint."

"What do you want?" Jimmy asks.

"We would appreciate any information you have on Otto Krieg." Mike replies.

"I can't tell you that." Jimmy says, and he turns around as the bartender gives him his drink. But as soon a she tries to get it, Mike takes it and throws it on the ground. Mike yells at Jimmy, "You tell merightnow or I rip your fckin' eyes out!" As soon as he says that, all 4 of them point their guns at him.

Jimmy pauses for a while to think, and then finally says, "What do you wanna know?"

"We want to know everything." Mike says.

"Alright, his real name is Frank Castle. He used to be an undercover cop, and he pretended to be Otto Krieg. Right now he's at a family reunion in Peurto Rico. Now go away." Jimmy says.

Mike says thank you and the four of them leave.

They got in the limo and drove to Bobby's funeral. They saw Howard getting in the car. Quinten went up to Howard and said:

"Howard, we learned that his real name is Frank Castle, he was really an undercover cop, and right now he's at a family reunion in Peurto Rico." Quinten said.

"Alright then. You and John go to the family reunion. Kill everyone, and save him for last." Howard said.

"Yes, sir." Quinten said as he walked away.


End file.
